Prisoner
by Kuri-san
Summary: Hinata is abused, could somebody ever truely love her? Better phrased summary, disclaimer, warning ect. inside. SMUT, LEMON, WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT. SasukexHinata, NarutoxHinata, SasuNaruSasu mild shounen-ai/yaoi in LATER chapters  slight SasukexSakura.


**PRISONER.**

**Warning: May contain; mature subject matter (SMUT), scenes of yaoi (not in this chapter), violence and coarse language. Some scenes may not be suitable for all viewers. Viewer discretion **_**is**_** advised.**

**Summary: Hinata is taken advantage of and abused. Is there someone out there who could ever truely love her, and free her from her captor? AU, serious OOC-ness. SasukexHinata & NarutoxHinata, along with mild SasukexNaruto/NarutoxSasuke and SasukexSakura.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor any of the characters. I also do not have a prisoner whom I abuse. Nor do I have a Jaguar XFR, but it is a sexy car. Google it.**

**A/N: Guyssssss. I'm back-ish I suppose, I know I haven't been writing much (I've been going through a hard time) and inspiration is hard to come by, recently. But it hit me and now I'm writing this, hoping you'll enjoy it. n-n  
In other news that I'd like to babble on about, I got an IPod touch. (Which ruleeeesssss.) If you guys have IPod touches/IPhones/IPads/possibly other Apple products, I highly reccomend the game "Plants Vs. Zomibes". It sounds a little ridiculous, but it's so fun and addictive. Really. Try it. You will not be dissappointed,  
****TO MY YAOI-LOVING READERS:**** I know I typically write yaoi, but I'm mixing it up, there is some of my usual SasuNaruSasu, but the story does not revolve around that pairing, I hope you will read anyway, and enjoy. c:  
****TO READERS WHO DISLIKE YAOI:**** As stated above, there will be very little yaoi, but some none the less. If you cannot read even a little bit, this is not the story for you.  
Other than that, read, enjoy and review. Thank you! (Sorry for my boring, long authors note.)**

**Prisoner.**

Sitting in the passenger seat of the black 2010 Jaguar XFR belonging to her "boyfriend", she glanced out the tinted window. The gloomy view sped by dangerously fast, but his driving was the least of her fears. Her eyes refocused, now seeing her reflection in the dark glass. The make-up on her face was coming off and you could faintly see the purple bruise near the right side of he mouth. Her lips were their natural red, albeit a bit swollen, with one large cut on her lower lip, preventing her from putting on lipstick with out risking infection. She sighed, blowing dark hair from her face, revealing tired looking clear-as-crystal pale blue eyes, with the slighest hint of lavender. She tucked her hair behing her ear before cautiously glancing at the boy driving. He took a pale hand off the steering wheel and placed it on flinched but ultimately did not move. His lips twitched, taking on the formation a small smirk. She glanced down at his hand, long pale fingers curled around her slightly more tanned hand. Her eyes trailed up his arm, his wrist, which had a black string bracelet tied to it, up to his elbow, where the rolled up cuff of his white school shirt rested, to his shoulder, neck and then face. His face was mostly covered by a large pair of mirrior-lense aviators. His eyebrows and forehead, usually his eyes too (but the sunglasses took care of that), were covered by his black bangs, sweeping softly to the right. She knew his face was very attractive, thats how she got involved with him to begin with. How shallow could she be? He squeezed her hand, making her flush a light pink and look away.

She felt the car slowing down, so she glaced out the front windshield, noticing they were arriving at Sasuke's- her boyfriend's house. She straightened out her short plaid skirt and reached for her school bag, lifting it from the floor to her lap. Sasuke put the car in park. He opened the door, letting the cool beginning-of-spring breeze ruffle his and his girlfriends hair. He stepped out, reached back in to grab his school blazer which hung on the headrest of the drivers seat and closed the door. He walked around the front of his 'school car' (he had other, more (and less) expensive cars, designated for diffrent activities) to meet his girlfriend. She was sliding out of the car, in an attempt to keep the breeze from blowing her skirt up. She quickly slung her sachel-esque bag over one shoulder, taking care of keeping that side of her skirt where it combed a hand through her hair, looking at Sasuke. His half-unbuttoned dress shirt and loosened tie swayed in the breeze, and he walked over to her. Slipping one arm around her waist, he led her inside his home.

Routinely, she slipped off her black shoes, placing them neatly beside his. She also left her bag near the front door. By routine as well, Sasuke's father came down the main stair case in a (most likely) designer suit, todays was black with a faint pinstripe, white shirt and red tie. He was carrying a brief case.  
"Hello Sasuke, Hinata." he greeted them, as they stepped aside so he could slip on his shiny black dress shoes.  
"If you two are hungry there's some fresh banana bread in the kitchen. Help yourselves." he added, before standing up straight, and slipping out the door. Sasuke shrugged and headed for the kitchen, right before he went through the doorway he threw his tie on the on the chair, next to the stairs. Sasuke continued in to the kitchen, Hinata following at a careful distance. The room smelt strongly of bananas, which Hinata enjoyed very much.

Sasuke slipped off his shirt he had apparently finnished unbuttoning and placed it on the counter, he opened the cabnet above him and grabbed a plate the spun on his heels to face the loaf that was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed a few slices and put them on the plate. Then he walked out of the kitchen, with one hand on Hinata's lower back, and led her to the living room. He dropped his sunglasses on the coffe table as he and Hinata sat down on the couch. Sasuke kissed her briefly, before grabbing a piece of bread, then offering her a piece. She gladly took one, with a timid smile. Between bites they chatted a little.  
"So, I heard there's a new kid in your history class." Sauske commented, with very little emotion. Hinata chewed and swallowed before answering,  
"Yes." Quiet, with as little words as possible.  
"What's his name?"  
"Naruto... Uzumaki."  
"What does he look like?" He asked for two reasons. One, to see if _he_, for some _unfathomable_ reason, had _any_ competition, and two, just plain old curiosity. Yes. Even Uchiha's got curious. Hinata shrugged,  
"Umm.. He's... Tan with blonde hair, the style is kinda like yours. He has... blue eyes..." She trailed off, lacking any further description of the boy. Sasuke nodded slowly again, getting the feeling he saw him in the school building today.  
"Uh, also... A question... Sakura said that you and her... well... I didn't believe it... But I was just wondering..." Hinata spoke, looking down at her loose socks, feeling uncomfortable. She heard Sasuke move beside her.  
"She's lying." he whispered, which was entirely untrue, he and Sakura got together quite often, now he would have to tell her what for."She might be fucking hot, but she's a whore. That bitch has nothing on you." He added, his warm beath washing over her ear. It was an obscure compliment but it was the only kind he gave. He spoke in a deep, sexy voice, one he used specifically when he wanted to have sex, which was about this time every day. Hinata shivered as she felt his lips trail from her ear, along her jaw, all the way to her lips. He licked her lips, she obediently let his tongue in. He pushed her down on the couch and continued exploring her mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss, taking off Hinata's blazer and bow around the collar of her shirt. He passionately kissed her again, biting her botton lip untill her cut ripped open and she yelped in pain. He looked into her watery eyes, before licking her wound. She whined and squirmed underneath him. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs, in to his bedroom.

He pushed her down on his bed and began unbuttoning her blouse. A tear streaked down her cheek,  
"Sasuke... Please... Don't.." She protested weakly, trying to squirm away. He slapped her in the face,  
"Shut up." he growled. He removed her shirt, before yanking her skirt down. He got on top of her and licked, kiss and sucked his way down her neck, making her shake a whimper. He got to her chest, removed her bra with impressive speed and grabbed her breasts.

She cried out, twisting her body in pain, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sasuke brought his lips to her left nipple, and she shut her eyes tightly. He licked around it gently, before taking it in to his mouth. He felt the nub grow hard between his lips and the high pitched squeaking noises Hinata was trying to contain made something of his hard as well. He bit down on her nipple, making her scream in pain, before doing the same to the right side.  
"Haa.. Saa.. Sasuke... p-pleASE-" he bit her right nipple, "haa... please... st-stop... It hurts..." She gasped out. He slapped her again to shut her up. She couldn't feel him on top of her any more. She heard a zipper, then clothes falling to the ground. She began to shake, afraid to open her eyes.  
"Get up." Sasuke commanded, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her off the bed and on to the floor. She was kneeling in a shaking heap, hoarsely pleading for him to stop, and to let her go.  
"I said, Get. Up." He repeated, standing infront of her. Hes looked up at him, tears and makeup running from her eyes, lips covered in blood. He wiped the blood from her lips before grabbing her hands and placing them around his steadily hardening member. She tried to pull away but Sasuke hit her as he forced his cock towards her mouth. Afraid, she hesitantly opened her mouth and slowly let Sasuke in. He pulled out then thrust back in, moaning in pleasure and causing Hinata to choke. She immediately grabbed his hard shaft and pulled it out of her mouth, coughing.  
"Jerk me off, you worthless whore." Sasuke demanded, going in to full sex-crazed-asshole mode. Hinata swallowed but gently stroked his cock.  
"Faster... Faster... FASTER!" He shouted. He hesitantly obeyed, listening to him moan.

When was about to cum, Sasuke grabbed the back of his girlfriends head, forcing himself in to her mouth again.  
"Suck me off, bitch. I know you want to." He grunted. She sucked on his hard member untill he moaned loudly and came in her mouth, out of fear from previous experiences, she tried to swallow the cum but there was too much and it flowed from her mouth, on to her chest. He smirked at the sight.  
"You filthy skank. You're lucky I put up with you, you know that?" Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes,  
"Can we p-please just st-stop... now..." She whispered. Sasuke frowned, his dark eyes look slightly angry. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up to eye level.  
"I think you know the answer to that." He spat, literally, as well as metaphorically, before pushing her back down on the bed. He pulled off he panties. Getting a nice view of her wet pussy.  
"Hmmm," he mused, a smirk forming on his face, "I don't think you _really_ want to stop." She blushed and tried to get away but he grabbed her thighs with a bruising grip, spreading her legs. He got on top of her, holding her still. Sasuke proceeded to brutally thrust his cock in to her. She screamed as he kept thrusting, faster and faster, and with each thrust she let an "Ah!" escape her lips. He hit her g-spot, making her scream in pleasure, while blushing a deep red. Hinata was shaking and her breathing was ragged, she became too tired to fight him. Sasuke thrust again, hitting the same spot, only harder. She shrieked and came, her juices flowing everywhere as Sasuke pulled out of her. He let out a deep moan before he, himself, came all over Hinata's chest and stomach.

He looked at her, smirking, enjoying the sight of her bleeding, bruised and covered in _his_ cum. He got up an grabbed a towel to wipe himself off.  
"Go clean yourself up, you know where the bathroom is, whore." He said coldly, not looking at her as he pulled clean boxers from a fresh tears in her eyes she stood on shakey legs, carefully gathered her clothes as to not dirty them with _his_ cum, and ran off to the bathroom. He laughed to him self, watching her as she went.

Hinata looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirrior, feeling as dirty and worthless as she appeared. She washed the cum off her chest, some still wet and some dry, before moving to her face washing him off herself, as well as removing her make up and the blood the dried on her large palm-shaped bruise on her face was clearly visible now, and she could feel that there would be two more tomorrow. She cleaned herself of her own cum, emberassed that her body always reacted like this. She then slipped in to her panties, skirt and socks, put her bra and shirt back on and did up the buttons.

She stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to hurry downstais, grab the remaining pieces of her uniform, her bag and leave but she was intercepted by Sasuke, who blocked her way with one thin-but-strong arm. Hinata stopped in her tracks, noticing he changed in to some comfortably tight jeans, which made him look ridiculously sexy. Sometimes she stopped to think about why a guy like him would waste his time with a girl like her. Her eyes had glazed over, as she was deep in thought. Sasuke shook her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.  
"I said, did you enjoy that?" He asked, seductively. Hinata bit her lip gently and looked away. He put his hand against the wall behind he head. He pressed his body aginst hers, forcing her against the wall. Their faces were barely an inch apart.  
"Are you retarded or something? How many times must I repeat myself. Did you enjoy it?" His voice was a little sharper. Hinata closed her eyes a nodded. Her face turned red, and Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from the blood rushing right beneath her skin. He gently pressed his lips against hers, then pulled away.  
"Get your things, I'll give you a ride home. Oh, and before we go, cover that up." He said, tapping the bruise on her face, making her wince. He turned in to his room, probably in search of a shirt, she brought a gentle hand to over her stinging cheek.

Hinata walked downstairs and picked up her bow and put on her blazer. She went a grabbed her bag, dropping the bow inside and pulling out a compact of concealer. She looked in the small round mirrior as she carefully covered any traces of purple. Sasuke was suddenly beside her, now wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a black leather jacket.  
"Nice job on the makeup." He said, kissing her nose. He opened the door then paused.  
"Wait in the Jaguar. I forgot something." He said, walking back in to the house. HInata made her way to the car, opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. Mere minutes later, Sasuke was in the divers seat. The item he had forgotten was his drove the short ride to Hinata's house in silence. When he stopped in front of her house he finally spoke,  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school." He said, she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her swollen lips. She then got out of the car and headed into her house.

**A/N: Chapter one! (Yes, there will be chapters in this story. I know I'm bad for finishing things, but I believe I could finish this.)  
I think I've lost my usual fluffiness, I feel very bad for Hinata. I really do. I really like her. I really don't like HinaSasu. So I guess thats why I made him such a bad guy. But I think if Sasuke live in our day and age, kinda thing, like he wasn't shinobi or anything he be one helluva sexy emo motherfucker. (Where did that come from?) I don't think he'd actually be so abusive and mean, but you never know...  
Anyways, leave a review pleaseee~!  
It can be; a legit comment about the chapter/future plot aspects/character behaviour/spelling and grammar mistakes/generally anything relating to this story, a comment about Sasuke's car, a comment about me, a comment about you/something this story made you think of, a totally random comment not relating to anything, a comment about Apple products/Plants Vs. Zombies/games/apps that you reccoment, AND/OR anything else you can think of. I honsetly love hearing what you guys think, even your most random thoughts (those are my faves, some of you guys are crazy creative!) You're my audience, I want to know you, so I can write for you.  
So, thank you so much for reading. Arigatou~!  
-Kuri.**


End file.
